Our Girl
by softnsensual457
Summary: What happens when one of the SVU copsis brutally raped? What will the others do?
1. Discovery

Title: Our Girl

Author: viol8dbyalizzard

Summary: What happens when one of the SVU cops is brutally raped? What will the others do?

Disclaimers: Not mine.

* * *

Don Cragen grumbled as he was roused from his sleep. Looking and listening for the source of disturbance, he found his cell phone ad answered it.

"Cragen," he mumbled as he tried to stay awake. What he heard, though, caused his eyes to fly open in worry.

"D-Don, I need you t-to come over," Olivia Benson sobbed on the other line. Cragen jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on while holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Olivia, are you at home?" Don questioned as he flew down the stairs in his house. He didn't get an answer, though. "Livvy, answer me! Come on, Sweetheart, talk to me."

"I-I'm at home," he heard and sighed in relief. He knew he had to keep her talking, so he tried to have short conversations with her as he drove.

"Okay. Olivia, I want you to stay on the phone and talk to me, all right?"

"Uh-huh. . ."

"Stay awake, Olivia! I'm almost there." Don pulled up to her apartment building while he said this. Using his key, he quickly let himself in and found Olivia lying in a corner with her cell phone in her hand. The man gasped at her nudeness and ran to her side, covering her with a sheet that he grabbed from her couch as he passed it. Then he kneeled next to her and unlocked the handcuffs from her wrists and lifted her head onto his lap, gently stroking her hair.

"Oh, Livvy, who did this to you?" Don asked. Olivia shuddered when the cold air hit her bare shoulder and calmed a bit when her captain finally held her to his chest.

"N-Nick," Olivia stuttered and buried her face in his warm shirt.

"Nick who, Olivia?" There was a pause before she answered.

"Gazner." He gasped.

"L-Liv. . .I. . .Oh, Sweetie, I'm so sorry." The man suddenly felt guilt at what happened and looked at her mangled body.

"Not your f-fault," Olivia told him softly and held his hand.

"It's not yours either," Cragen answered. Stroking Olivia's knuckles with his thumb, he used his other hand to call an ambulance. Once that was done, he did everything that he could to keep the injured woman conscious. About five minutes later, they were in the back of the ambulance on their way to the hospital. So, while Olivia was being wheeled to an exam room, Cragen called her "brothers". They immediately rushed over and ran in as he was back and forth.

"What happened!"

"Where is she!"

"Is she all right!" All three men asked at once.

* * *

FFFFFFFEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK! 


	2. Rape Kit: Yes or no?

Thanks for the support everyone! Oh, anyone who is wondering how Olivia got to her cell, well, as I'm sure everyone knows, you can still move your arms and fingers, despite the handcuffs, so there ya go. BTW, **lauren**, Cragen is 55 years old and I'm not going to stop writing just to make **you** happy. I stop or start for **me, **so get over yourself.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down. She's okay, she's in the exam room, and we don't really know what happened yet. CSU's checking it out now." Don looked at their faces and sighed. "Guys, she'll be fine. Olivia's a strong girl. We'll help her."

Not one minute later, the four men heard a blood-curdling scream and raced down to the exam room. They ran to the door and saw Olivia in the paper gown the hospital gave rape victims. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were wild and glazed over, her breathing was ragged, and she'd pressed herself into a corner, staring cautiously at a male nurse that was unconscious on the ground.

"Olivia," Don called softly and the woman jerked her head to look at him. She started trembling when she saw them and tried to press further into the wall. They all could see that Olivia was scared, but Fin was the only one that stepped forward. He laid a hand on Cragen's shoulder and walked all the way into the room, albeit a bit slowly. Olivia whimpered when he walked toward her, though, so he took off his cap so he didn't look so threatening.

"Olivia, Baby, are you okay?" Fin asked softly, as if talking to a child. Olivia looked a bit less defensive when he lost the beanie and shook her head. "What's wrong?"

". . .He. . .He touched me," she whispered and relaxed some more. Fin took this as a good sign and walked closer, going as close as he dared.

"You don't want him to touch you." It was more a statement than a question. Olivia shook her head. "How come?"

"I-It hurts." She relaxed and he came closer. Fin now stood two small steps away from her, within arms reach.

"I know it does, but if you don't get back in bed, you might hurt yourself even more, and none of us want that. We love you, Boo." Fin gave her a small smile and held out a hand. "Please."

Olivia stared warily at the hand, battling with herself. She flicked her eyes between Fin and his hand. Her mind screamed, 'Take it! It's okay!', but her body said, 'He'll hurt you!' At the moment, however, she really wanted to listen to her mind, so she slowly reached out and placed her hand in his, sighing at the feeling of safety running through her. Ignoring the pain in her body, Olivia stepped forward and into his arms.

"I don't want to have a rape kit done, Fin," she whispered. Fin stroked the back of her head for a while before pulling back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and leading her to the bed.

"Come on. Let's get you back in bed, first off," Fin said and helped her get under the sheets. He sat in a chair next to the bed, though she didn't let go of his hand. "Liv, you really need to have it done. We don't know what this guy has."

"I'm scared."

"Baby, I know you're scared, but I'll be right here if you want. Please? For us?" Olivia looked at the other men and then back to Fin before nodding.

"Okay, for you guys, but. . .you promise you'll stay with me?" she asked timidly. Fin brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles before smiling again.

"I swear on my life, baby," he told her.

* * *

Well? More detailed than the last and I know its OOC, but that's what I like. I hope y'all like it, too! And if you want to read it where Elliot is in Fin's place, you can read it at TBC 


	3. She has to be

Well, I'm just going to ignore all these harsh comments because it probably means that these people are just insecure. I'm not going to get as _low_ as _y'all_, but I will tell you that you don't have to read this. Nobody is making you, so back off. BTW, SVU is the _only_ show I watch, _ever_, so _don't_ assume that I know nothing about it. It's called _OOC_, Honey. I can take criticism, just lose the attitude and insults and we're fine. So _get over it_. And if you don't like the pet names, tough. Italics indicate flashbacks or exclamations.

* * *

Then he noticed she was staring at something with wide, fearful eyes over his shoulder and squeezed her hand to get her attention. "What is it, Liv? What's the matter?"

"I don't want him to do it," Olivia choked out. Fin turned around to see the doctor on the floor stirring and heard Olivia whimper. He turned back to her and gently cupped her cheek and turned her head so she wasn't looking at the doctor as Cragen and Elliot helped him out of the room, but she followed him with her eyes.

"Liv, look at me," he said firmly, but gently, and she immediately calmed. "We'll get Shannon in here instead, okay?"

John stayed with Olivia while Fin went to find Shannon. The woman didn't want Fin to leave, but he had to cool off before he did some damage. So, John took up Fin's chair and smiled at Olivia, who was in an upright, painful, fetal position.

"Hey, Bunny. How ya feelin'?" Munch asked her, using the nickname he gave her.

"Shitty." As soon as she heard her nickname, she relaxed and unfolded herself, stretching her arms out toward him. "Hold me."

John moved to sit on the edge of the bed and took Olivia into his arm. She snuggled deep into his arms and burrowed herself down into his coat. Her mind wandered aimlessly, but her thoughts always came back to the events of the day. She didn't realize she was shuddering, crying, or breathing harshly until she felt John kissing the top of her head.

"Liv, come on. It's okay, Bunny. Shh, it's okay." John didn't know what else to say to her. What else _could_ he say? While he gently rocked her, Fin came back in with Shannon. When Olivia was calm again, Munch pulled back and kissed her cheek before standing up.

"I'll see you later, Liv," Munch said with a smile and left the room.

"Hi, Olivia. We're just gonna run a lumilight over you real fast and I'll get the swabs as I go, all right?" Shannon said and Olivia nodded. Shannon flicked the light on and quickly scanned he woman with the black light, finding bite marks, saliva, and fluids. When Olivia's legs were in the stirrups, she had her eyes clenched shut, sweat dripping down her face, a vice grip on Fin's hand, and a whimper for each prod. Fin used his free hand to stroke her forehead as he talked her through it.

"It's okay, Sweetie. I'm right here. It's almost over." Then when it came time to get a sample from inside, Shannon sighed.

"Okay, Olivia. This is the last part. You're going to feel some pressure, but I'll be as quick and gentle as I can. Fin, you should probably hold her for this," she told them and waited until Olivia was cradled against his chest. "Here we go, Olivia. 1, 2, 3."

When Olivia felt the swab, she squeezed Fin around the waist tight enough to badly bruise him and sobbed into his chest. His hand was in her hair while the other was wrapped carefully around her waist.

"Shh, it's okay. It's all over now, Baby. It's over. Shh," Fin soothed and bit back his tears at Olivia's situation. She finally fell asleep in his arms from exhaustion. Then, and only then, did he let them fall. He jumped when he felt the large, warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned his head a bit and saw Don standing above him. There were tears in his eyes as well as he stared at Olivia. Fin looked back to the sleeping woman and reached back to pat Cragen's hand before taking Olivia's in his own.

"Why her, Don? What did she ever do to deserve this?" he asked sadly and Cragen squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I don't know, Son. I don't know. All we can do is help her out and hope for the best." They stayed like this until Shannon said everything was finished. John snapped a few shots of her injuries while Fin got some sweats and a t-shirt for Olivia from Elliot, who had gone back to her apartment to grab a duffel bag with her clothes and hygienic products in it. Cragen decided to stay with Olivia so John and Fin could keep Elliot out of the room. They knew Olivia didn't want him seeing his best friend and "little sister" in this condition. It was a struggle to keep him away, but they did it.

_Elliot pulled against the hands that held him back from going into Olivia's room. He had to see her! He had to know if she was okay! Despite the struggling, Munch and Fin managed to hold onto the large man._

_"Let me go! I have to see her! I need to know that she's okay!" Elliot cried, but they didn't let up._

_"Elliot, stop! You can't go in there!" Munch told him._

_"No! Let go! She needs me!" the man replied. He could feel himself growing weak from the commotion, and his struggles slowed. Fin finally got him into a head lock and put his mouth next to his ear._

_"Olivia's fine, Elliot. Going in there won't make her get better any faster. She's asleep," he said softly in a deep voice. "Relax, El. Relax and I'll let go. Just chill, man."_

_The deep rumble of Fin's voice calmed Elliot and he finally stopped struggling. Munch stood next to him, his hands slightly reaching out towards him, just in case he decided to go on a rampage again. Fin slowly released Elliot from the headlock and breathed a sigh of relief. Elliot, however, had used up a lot of energy fighting and was already tired from the long wait, and felt his knees buckle. Fin and Munch were ready, though, and caught him by his arms. _

_Elliot felt his body trembling as his colleagues dragged him to a hospital chair. He suddenly felt so tired. It was like the adrenaline in his body just rushed out of him all at once. His breathing was ragged and his friends were worried about him. Fin took off his large, leather jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders while Munch got him a cup of water. When it was handed to him, his hand shook so much that the water bounced around in the cup._

_John stared at Elliot as he hastily gulped down the water. He knew the man wanted to see their girl, but they just couldn't let him. He also knew that his heart was probably being ripped out from the anguish. It was how he had felt when Fin got shot. Munch wrapped an arm around Elliot's shoulders and let the man lean into him. Fin took the now empty cup from his still trembling hands and threw it away for him before sitting on his other side._

"_She'll be okay, El. I know it," Munch said and tears ran down the usually strong man's face._

_

* * *

_TBC_  
_


End file.
